1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus used for operation of an air conditioner of an automobile or the like, and particularly suitable for use in something that produces an inner force sense at the time of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure of a conventional input apparatus will be described on the basis of FIG. 13. A box-shaped frame 51 includes a quadrilateral upper-surface plate 51a, a circular hole 51b provided in the upper-surface plate 51a, and four side walls 51c bent downward from four peripheries of the upper-surface plate 51a. 
First and second interlocking members 52 and 53 made of metal plates respectively include slits 52a and 53a at center portions, form arc shapes, and in a state where the first interlocking member 52 is housed in the frame 51, both ends thereof are attached to the pair of side walls 51c facing each other, and the first interlocking member 52 is rotatable with the attachment portions as fulcrums.
The second interlocking member 53 is housed in the frame 51 in a state where it intersects the first interlocking member 52 at right angles and crosses each other, both end portions thereof are attached to the other pair of side walls 51c facing each other, and the second interlocking member 53 is rotatable with the attachment portions as fulcrums.
A linear operating member 54 is inserted in the crossing slits 52a and 53a of the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 to become engageable with the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53, one end portion protrudes to the outside through the hole 51b of the frame 51, the other end is supported by a support member 55 disposed at the lower part of the frame 51, and the operating member 54 can be tilted.
When the operating member 54 protruding from the hole 51b is held and the operating member 54 is operated, the operating member 54 performs a tilting operation with a portion supported by the support member 55 as a fulcrum, and in accordance with the tilting operation of this operating member 54, the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 in an engaging state with this operating member 54 are rotated.
In a neutral state of the operating member 54, the operating member 54 is in a vertical state with respect to the support member 55, and in this neutral state, when the operating member 54 is tilted in the direction of an arrow A parallel with the slit 52a, the second interlocking member 53 is engaged with the operating member 54 and is rotated.
In the neutral state of the operating member 54, when the operating member 54 is tilted in the direction of an arrow B parallel with the slit 53a, the first interlocking member 52 engages with the operating member 54 and is rotated, and further, when the operating member 54 is tilted in the direction of an arrow C at an intermediate position between the direction of the arrow A and the direction of the arrow B, both the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 are engaged with the operating member 54 and both are rotated.
First and second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57 made of rotary type sensors or the like respectively include main body portions 56a and 57a, and rotating shafts 56b and 57b rotatably attached to the main body portions 56a and 57a. 
Then, the first and the second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57 are attached to the support member 55 on the same plane, the rotating shaft 56b of the first rotary type electrical component 56 is coupled with one end of the first interlocking member 52 and is rotated in accordance with the rotation of the first interlocking member 52, and by this, the first rotary type electrical component 56 is operated.
Besides, the rotating shaft 57b of the second rotary type electrical component 57 is coupled with one end of the second interlocking member 53 and is rotated in accordance with the rotation of the second interlocking member 53, and by this, the second rotary type electrical component 57 is operated.
Then, a tilt position of the operating member 54 is detected by the first and the second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57.
First and second motors 58 and 59 respectively include main body portions 58a and 59a and rotating shafts 58b and 59b rotatably attached to the main body portions 58a and 59a. 
Then, the first and the second motors 58 and 59 are attached to the support member 55 on the same plane, the rotating shaft 58b of the first motor 58 is coupled with the rotating shaft 56b of the first rotary type electrical component 56, and the rotating force of the first motor 58 is transmitted to the rotating shaft 56b through the rotating shaft 58b, and further, the rotating shaft 59b of the second motor 59 is coupled with the rotating shaft 57b of the second rotary type electrical component 57, and the rotating force of the second motor 59 is transmitted to the rotating shaft 57b through the rotating shaft 59b. 
Next, the operation of the conventional input apparatus having the structure as set forth above will be described. First, when the operating member 54 is tilted, the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 are rotated, and by the rotation of the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53, the rotating shafts 56b and 57b are respectively rotated, the first and the second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57 are operated, and a tilt position of the operating member 54 is detected.
At the time of the tilting operation of the operating member 54, signals are transmitted from a control portion (not shown) to the first and the second motors 58 and 59, the first and the second motors 58 and 59 are driven, and the driving forces are transmitted to the rotating shafts 56b and 57b of the first and the second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57.
Then, the driving forces of the first and the second motors 58 and 59 function as drag (inner force sense or haptic) against the tilting operation of the operating member 54.
In the conventional input apparatus, since the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 are arc-shaped and perform the rotation operation, there is a problem that an occupied area of the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 in the vertical direction is large, and the size becomes large in the vertical direction.
Besides, since axial directions of the rotating shafts 56b and 57b of the first and the second rotary type electrical components 56 and 57 and the rotating shafts 58b and 59b of the first and the second motors 58 and 59 are identical to the direction of extension of the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53, and they are in a continuous state, there is a problem that an attachment space of the rotary type electrical components 56 and 57 and the motors 58 and 59 in the horizontal direction becomes large, and the size becomes large in the horizontal direction.
Further, the box-shaped frame 51 is required in which the first and the second interlocking members 52 and 53 are rotatably attached in a state where they are housed, and there are problems that the cost becomes high, an occupied space is large, and the size becomes large.